Star-Trek-Jubiläum
Star Trek wurde bereits 1964 von Gene Roddenberry als Rohentwurf eingereicht, am 8. September 1966 allerdings lief die erste Folge auf NBC. An diesem Datum orientieren sich alle ''Star-Trek''-Jubiläen. 10 Jahre Star Trek ;Fan-Aktionen * Im Statler Hilton Hotel in New York City fand anlässlich des 10. Star-Trek-Jubiläums eine Convention unter dem Titel „Star Trek Deci-Centennial 10“ statt. Mit Ausnahme von Leonard Nimoy, der zum Zeitpunkt der Veranstaltung am Broadway einen Auftritt im Stück „Equus“ hatte, nahmen alle Hauptdarsteller der Serie an dieser Con teil. 20 Jahre Star Trek ;TV-Specials / Dokumentationen * Der Sender Sat.1 zeigte am 08.09.1986 ein etwa 10-minütiges Star-Trek-Special und kündigte darin die baldige Ausstrahlung der in Deutschland noch nicht gezeigten Episoden der Serie an. * Die Dokumentation Time & Again – Star-Trek-Special enthält einen Bericht des Senders NBC zum 20. Star-Trek-Jubiläum aus Los Angeles inkl. Red-Carpet-Interviews mit Leonard Nimoy und William Shatner. * Die Dokumentation Raumschiff Enterprise: Von einem Jahrhundert in das Nächste enthält ein Interview mit Leonard Nimoy anlässlich des 20. Star-Trek-Jubiläums. 25 Jahre Star Trek ;Offizielle Veranstaltungen / Produktionen thumb|Die offizielle Feierstunde zum 25ten * Am 06.06.1991 fand eine offizielle Feierstunde zum 25. Star-Trek-Jubiläum vor dem Paramount Studios in Los Angeles statt. Daran nahmen unter anderem Gene Roddenberry und die Hauptdarsteller der Serien und teil. * Zum 25jährigen Jubiläum erscheint in den Kinos. ;TV-Specials / Dokumentationen [[Datei:25 Jahre Star Trek.jpg|thumb|Das Logo der Dokumentation 25 Jahre Star Trek]] * 25 Jahre Star Trek ;Merchandising * Bild-/Tonträger: ** Star Trek: The Movies - 25th Anniversary Collectors Set * Bücher / Zeitschriften ** Der Heyne-Verlag bringt 1992 eine Sonderausgabe der deutschen Enzyklopädie Das Star Trek Universum von Ralph Sander heraus. ** Trek 25th Anniversary Celebration * Spiele ** Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (Amiga, PC, GameBoy, NES) 30 Jahre Star Trek ;Offizielle Veranstaltungen / Produktionen * Die offizielle ''Star-Trek''-Gala fand am 06.10.1996 mit zahlreichen Darstellern aus den Star-Trek-Serien in Hollywood, Kalifornien statt. * Die Originalfolge von wurde als Teil eines Specials zum 30jährigen Jubiläum gezeigt. * hat mit eine weitere Folge anlässlich des Jubiläums gedreht, die die beliebte Episode der Originalserie fortsetzt. ;TV-Specials / Dokumentationen thumb|Space-Days-Aktion des Senders Sat.1 * Der Sender Sat.1 rief bereits im Februar 1996 die „Space Days“ auf um das Jubiläumsjahr einzuläuten. Es folgten zahlreiche Specials, ein Fanfilm-Contest, Auftritte von Star-Trek-Stars in Sat.1-Sendungen und die deutsche Erstausstrahlung der Serie . * Star Trek – 30 Jahre und darüber hinaus (Aufzeichnung der Star-Trek-Gala) ;Merchandising * Bild-/Tonträger ** Angriffsziel Erde (VHS) ** The Best of Star Trek: 30th Anniversary Special * Bücher / Zeitschriften ** 30 Jahre Star Trek – Offizielle Sonderausgabe für Sammler ** Star Trek: These are the Voyages... 35 Jahre Star Trek ;Offizielle Veranstaltungen / Produktionen * Mit startet die fünfte Star-Trek-Live-Action-Serie im 35. Jubiläumsjahr des Franchise. ;Merchandising * Bild-/Tonträger ** 35 Jahre Star Trek (VHS-Box) * Bücher / Zeitschriften ** Star Trek 35th Anniversary Tribute (TV-Guide-Special) 40 Jahre Star Trek right|thumb|Das Logo zum Jubiläum von Kabel1 ;TV-Specials / Dokumentationen * Zu Ehren des 40. Jubiläums von Star Trek zeigt der Sender Kabel 1 am 3. Oktober 2006 zehn ausgewählte Episoden der Serien. Rund um diesen Tag wurden alle ''Star-Trek''-Filme zur Hauptsendezeit wiederholt. ;Fan-Aktionen * Im Internet wurde ein Fanfilm unter dem Titel "Star Trek: Of Gods and Men" anlässlich des Jubiläums veröffentlicht. Der Film zeigt viele bekannte Star Trek-Darsteller, unter anderem Walter Koenig, Grace Lee Whitney und Nichelle Nichols. * Am 19.08.2006 fand die „Star Trek 40th Anniversary Convention“in San Francisco statt. * Die von Planet Xpo ausgerichtete „Star Trek: 40th Anniversary Gala Celebration and Conference“ fand am 09.09.2006 statt. ;Merchandising thumb|Das offizielle Logo von Paramount zum 40-jährigen Jubiläum von Star Trek. * Bild-/Tonträger ** Star Trek: Celebrating 40 Years – The Movie Collection * Bücher / Zeitschriften: ** Star Trek Archive – 40 Jahre Sci-Fi-Kult 50 Jahre Star Trek ;Offizielle Veranstaltungen / Produktionen * Einige Medien quittierten das völlige Fehlen einer offiziellen von Paramount Pictures / CBS ausgerichteten Veranstaltung zum 50. Star-Trek-Jubiläum mit Unverständnis. Artikel: CBS and Paramount Royally Screwed Up Star Trek's 50th Anniversary auf Io9.com, Artikel: Star Trek, and the non-existent 50th birthday party auf DenofGeek.com * läuft als 13. ''Star-Trek''-Film im Juli 2016 im Kino an. ;Sonstige Veranstaltungen * Am 08.10.2017 gab das Melbourne Symphony Orchestra unter dem Titel „Star Trek: The Ultimate Voyage“ ein spezielles Konzert zur Feier des 50. Star-Trek-Jubiläums in der Sidney Myer Music Bowl. Artikel: Melbourne Festival review: Star Trek 50th anniversary concert fails to launch auf theage.com.au ;TV-Specials / Dokumentationen [[Datei:Tele5 - 50 Jahre Star Trek.jpg|thumb|Tele 5 grüßt zum 50. Star-Trek-Jubiläum]] * Der Sender arte zeigte die Dokumentationen: ** Building Star Trek – Das Erfolgsgeheimnis einer Serie ** Kirk me up, Käpt'n! ** True Stories: Star Trek * Tele 5 startete am 08.09.2016 mit der deutschen Erstausstrahlung der CIC-Synchronfassung der Serie . Zudem wurden die Lieblingsfolgen der Serie per Fanvoting ermittelt und ausgestrahlt. Mehrere Tele-5-Universe-Videoclips rundeten die Jubiläums-Aktion ab. ;Merchandising * Bild-/Tonträger ** Star Trek: 50th Anniversary Collection * Bücher / Zeitschriften ** Star Trek: 50 Artists 50 Years * Spiele ** Trivial Pursuit: Star Trek 50th Anniversary Edition ** Star Trek 50th Anniversary Risk * Sonstiges ** Star Trek 50th Anniversary Official Calendar Quellenangaben Kategorie:Meta-Trek en:Star Trek anniversaries